


Rainstorm

by commodorecliche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Requests, Storms, caught in a rainstorm, diabetes inducing sweetness and that's all, drabble prompts, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt from [do-not-go-gentl](http://do-not-go-gentl.tumblr.com/).

First dates aren't so bad.

Jean isn't entirely sure why everyone is always bellyaching about first dates. I mean, it's not like he's been on that many in his life, but the few he's had haven't been all that miserable or awkward. And so far this one is turning out alright. It isn't _magical_ necessarily, but he kind of figures that most first dates aren't everything they're made out to be in the movies.

But it's definitely not bad. He'd even go so far to say that it's been... good. A matinee horror movie with popcorn and not-so-subtle hand holding in the darkened theater, a quiet walk through the park as the sun is setting through the grey and purple clouds, and smiles that radiate from Marco's lips straight to Jean's eyes.

They've circled the steadily emptying park at least three times now, and Jean can tell that neither one of them is quite ready to go home yet. He's got Marco's hand in his, fingers lacing together with the delicacy of all things new and tentative, and he’s almost to the point where he feels ready to slow Marco's stride and ask for a kiss.

It's only as Jean tightens his grip on Marco’s hand - a silent gesture to garner his attention - that he hears it: a sudden, unprecedented rumble of thunder. 

Its sound is heavy and over their heads in a way that tells Jean that this is probably why the park had been emptying so quickly over the last fifteen-or-so minutes. His and Marco's gazes fling upwards at the first grumble from the clouds, hands squeezing each other's with a startle as a loud second clap rings out over them. Within an instant, it feels like, the rumbles are followed by a sudden surge of rain. 

They don't even have time to think before the deluge, and Jean is beginning to reevaluate his assessment of first dates when Marco tugs at his arm and ushers him to sprint. With the sun almost set and the rain coming down in earnest, it's hard to see where Marco is dragging him, but Jean follows him  without protest because what else is there to do? 

The two of them don't go too far - finding quick shelter under the roof of the wooden gazebo near the center of the park. And frankly, it isn't much of a shelter - the structure's old, wooden roof still letting dribbles of water through and onto their heads - but it's certainly better than the downpour. And honestly, Jean hardly even notices the way it leaks. 

Once underneath it, they don't say much. Instead, they simply stand in silence for a moment, staring at each other with disbelieving smiles on their faces as their hair, clothes, and skin drip. Marco is the first to laugh - breathing it out with a shake of his head. He flings droplets of water everywhere - not that it matters with how soaked everything else is anyway - and lifts his hand to shove the drenched tendrils out of his eyes. His fingers wet and slick, he reaches out to take Jean's hand once again.

Jean hasn't bothered with his own hair, opting instead to simply let it drip along his face as Marco holds his hand, smiles, and bites his lip coyly. 

Jean only waits a beat before letting out a breathy chuckle and stepping a little closer to Marco. He doesn't even really need to ask what he wants to ask to do: Marco, already one step ahead of him, nods his head and tugs a little on Jean's hand to draw him closer. Smiling, wet, and quiet in the noise of the rain, Jean's mouth finds Marco's with ease.

It's not magical, necessarily, but Jean's pretty sure that it's definitely better than good.

First dates aren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [[rebloggable version]](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/144232356113/jeanmarco-caught-in-a-rainstorm)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
